


Wordless

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, wordless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Brenda muse on each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> for gameofcards landcomm on livejournal... even though I missed the deadline to actually get points for it....

Sharon caught sight of Brenda and felt her breath hitch. She flushed a little in embarrassment and was thankful her school girlish reaction went unobserved by her colleagues. 

It was embarrassing. Sharon was a 60 year old woman, for heaven's sake, these so-called crushes were supposed to be behind her and yet here she was reduced some version of teenaged angst around this woman. 

Brenda flipped her blonde curls behind her shoulder absently and Sharon sank into a chair in order to avoid swooning. Sharon was basically invisible in the room. Each officer in there was actively trying to acknowledge her as little as possible which suited Sharon just fine.

Brenda was masterful. She commanded so effortlessly. While Sharon didn't have any doubts about her own abilities to lead, she doubted it elevated to the level of art, as Brenda's did. 

Sharon bit the inside of her lip, eyes trained on the younger woman, heart starting to race. She jumped when her phone vibrated in her pocket. 

Someone was calling just before she was about to have a realization that she couldn't take back once it voiced itself. Though she knew it in her heart of hearts she was also grateful that it wasn't something she bedded to address right here, right now. 

Sharon excused herself and slipped into the hallway to take her call. 

Brenda watched her leave. She immediately missed her. She suspected that Sharon didn't realize that she knew that the brunette has a habit of staring. 

At first Brenda found it annoying but very quickly she realized that it wasn't judgmental; the other woman was not mentally critiquing her every move. On the contrary, she saw admiration in her dreamy green eyes. Sharon was not the hard added bureaucrat she had once those her to be. Sharon was sincere and helpful - if a little anal about the rules. If the worst thing a person could say about Sharon Raydor was that she was a rule-follower she was ahead of the game. 

Brenda began actively trying to be in her presence. The feeling of respect and wasn't she felt from the Captain was intoxicating and she craved it. 

Maybe she was feeling less and less like Fritz felt that positively about her or maybe she was starting to have those same feelings for Sharon. It wasn't anything she was going to deal with today. 

It might not even be something she'd ever deal with and something told her that prim and proper Sharon Raydor wouldn't be the one who brought it up. 

Brenda shook her head, clearing the thoughts for now and returned to her briefing. As Andy started to say something Sharon reentered the room and Brenda felt her breath catch.


End file.
